Unexpected Inheritance
by Artura Uchiha
Summary: Harry Potter has always thought he had complete control of his life and knew who he was, but that isn't the case at all. His name isn't even Harry James Potter, but instead is Hadrian Marvolo Riddle, his Mother being James Riddle nee Potter, his father Tom Riddle. He learns not everyone can be trusted and that not everyone come into their inheritance ontime.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - _I in no way own any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to their rightful owners._

Pairing/shipping - _Draco Lucius Malfoy/Harry James Potter_

Comments - _Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome and even much appreciated. Please do not flame at me or in anyway say things that could in some way harm me. I am and will try my best._

\--

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

Harry lay in bed staring at the clock on his wall in silence, he had been locked up in the room since dinner had ended at 8:15. 11:59, only seconds away from his birthday. The clock struck twelve and he let out an audible sigh and turned over onto his back.

"Happy birthday me..." he said solemly. As he did pain ripped through him, he didn't scream though, because if he did he would wake up the rest of the house and that would lead to a beating from his uncle. When the pain finally stopped he lay there for what seemed like forever but in reality it was ten minutes.

"Tap, tap, tap," he turned to his window and saw a barn owl there with a letter tied to its leg. He let it in and placed some of the treats that he had around for his own owl Hedwig to have. He took the letter while the bird ate the treats.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to my attention that you have come into your inheritance. Your creature is one that is slowly dying out and I would like to have you come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience to discuss your inheritance, heirships, lordships and other very important matters. As you have come into a rather early inheritance their are many thing to explain, and as you have come into your inheritance you are now officially of age and we need to remove the Trace and give you your apparation license exam. May your gold overflow and your weapons stay sharp,_

 _Griphook manager of Potter vaults._

 _P.s. This letter is a port key, just say 'Gold' and you will arrive at Gringotts, ask for me when you arrive._

Harry stared shocked at the letter from Gringotts, unsure of what it meant by 'inheritance', he knew what it was, when a wizard with creature blood in them came of age they went through an inheritance on their birthday they learnt that last year in care of magical creatures as it fell under that category, but according to Dumbledore Harry wasn't supposed to get a inheritance as his parents weren't of creature blood. Slowly sitting up on his bed, the first thing Harry noticed is that he had blue coloured stitches on his arms keeping them attached to his body, but it looks like he needs to tighten them as you can see a blue bone like thing in his arm. Harry got up at that moment and rushed over to the mirror that was attached to his wardrobe. He stared into the cracked mirror, his head was attached to his body much like how his arms were, he had cuts that were stitched closed and his once dark brown hair now raven black and his eyes a blue-grey colour.

"What the bloody hell..." Harry muttered to himself staring at himself in the mirror. Running a shaky hand through his hair he took a couple of deep breaths. He had to get to Gringotts and fast, before his Aunt and Uncle see him. Climbing out his window he snuck into the house through the veranda and made his way to his old cupboard, he had already grabbed the key from the fire place mantel. Opening the cupboard he grabs his school trunk and locks the cupboard again before quietly putting the key back. Taking the trunk to the backyard he climbs back into his room and changes while also grabing all the rest of his clothes, his wand, invisibility cloak and photo album from under his bed. He grabs Hedwig and her treats before climbing back down to his trunk. Harry puts the invisibility cloak and photo album into the trunk before closing it again and then putting his wand into his pocket before pulling the hood of the oversized hoodie over his head hiding his transformation. Grabbing the handle of the trunk and Hedwig's cage along with the letter from Gringotts.

"Gold," Harry finally says ready to go. With a crack of what could be lightning he disappears from the backyard of the Dursleys home in Surrey.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer - _I in no way own any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to their rightful owners._

Comments - _Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome and even much appreciated. Please do not flame at me or in anyway say things that could in some way harm me. I am and will try_ _update as soon as possible._

\--

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _Harry p.o.v_**

"Gold," I say and feel a tug on my lower gut when I do so. I close my eyes as it felt like I was thrown off the ground and into the open air. I feel the ground come back to me and slowly open my eyes again. I now no longer stood in the backyard of my Aunt and Uncles, but stood in Gringotts. I walked to one of the free goblins and he glared down at me from his seat.

"I'm here to see Griphook," I say quickly and he scanned me up and down for a second.

"Name?" He said scowling at me. But thats just how goblins are to wizards.

"Harry James Potter," I whisper to him trying not to draw attention to myself. He nodded and got up.

"Follow me sir," he said and I followed behind him pulling my trunk with me and holding onto Hedwigs cage while she sat in it locking around. He came to a stop infront of an office door and knocked twice.

"Come in," came a gruff voice and I watched as the goblin that I first talked to went in. He came back out and pushed me into the office.

"Ah, so you have finally graced me with you presence, how nice of you to answer my letter," he said and I gave him a confused look.

"The letter I got today was the first and only one I have ever gotten from Gringotts," I say and he gives me a shocked look.

"I have sent you a letter every month since you turned eleven as I needed to go over your family vaults with you and any and all withdrawls made from them," he said and I gapped at him in pure shock. I had never gotten a single one of those letters.

"I never got a single on of them," I say in disbelief. He now looked at me worriedly. But then he shook his head and motioned for me to sit.

"Can you please remove the hood so that I can verify that you are who you claim to be," I knod and pull my hood down. I adjust my glasses slightly as he looks at me. He pulls out a blank paper and puts it in front of me with a sharp knife.

"As I now know that you are Harry James Potter with a twist of Voodoo doll we can begin, as your birth certificate does not add up, I wish for you to take an inheritance test to reveal what someone has tried to cover up. Eight drops of blood to reveal your birth certificate and sixteen to show all blocks, potions and spells used on you," he says and I nod again. I take the knife and cut my finger and let sixteen drops of my blood go onto the page.

 _Hadrian Marvolo Riddle_

 _Father - Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Mother - James Charles Riddle nee Potter_

 _Godfather - Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

 _Godmother - Lily Hope Snape nee Evans_

 _Siblings - Fredrick Charles Riddle George James Riddle_

 _Inheritance - Voodoo doll_

 _Mate/s - Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Guardian - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Core - 50% blocked_

 _Parseltoung - 75% blocked_

 _Parsel magic - 100% blocked_

 _Wandless magic - 100% blocked_

 _Wordless magic - 100% blocked_

 _Trust potion - Albus Dumbledore, Weasley family_

 _Love potion - Ginerva Weasley_

 _Hate potion - Tom Riddle, all slytherins, Malfoys._

 _Obliviate - 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 12, 13_

 _Compulsion - Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley._

"Someone was definitley trying to cover up and control your life ad this is most definitly not what the fake birth certificate says," Griphook glares at the paper and pulls out another one before handing it to me.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Father - James Charles Potter_

 _Mother - Lily Hope Potter nee Evans_

 _Godfather - Sirius Orion Black_

 _Godmother - Alice Longbottom_

 _Siblings - none_

 _Inheritance - none_

 _Mate/s - none_

 _Guardian - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Core - 50% blocked_

 _Parseltoung - 75% blocked_

 _Parsel magic - 100% blocked_

 _Wandless magic - 100% blocked_

 _Wordless magic - 100% blocked_

 _Trust potion - Albus Dumbledore, Weasley family_

 _Love potion - Ginerva Weasley_

 _Hate potion - Tom Riddle, all slytherins, Malfoys._

 _Obliviate - 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 12, 13_

 _Compulsion - Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley._

I couldn't help but glare at the offensive piece of paper that basically said my life was one big fat lie that had been conjured up by some old coot who probably thinks life is just one massive game of chess.

"I want all blocks, potions and spells removed, along with Albus Dumbledore removed as my magical guardian," I say and Griphook nods.

"He is no longer your guardian anyway, so why?" He asks.

"As he is my magical guardian, some of my money will go to him when I die and also its obvious he is the one who had altered my memory, took me from my family and gave me to people abusive muggles who I am not related to in anyway," I say crossing my arms. He nodded and pulled out a potion of some kind and held it out to me.

"Drink it, its a counter potion that will stop all the effects of any potion/posion that you have been injected with, I will have someone go out and buy you a years supply for while you are at Hogwarts to stop any potion that is used on you during the day," Griphook says and I take the vile and open it. It doesn't smell to bad but that says nothing of the taste. I tip the vile's content down my throat and swallow before gagging at the horrid taste. I turn back to Griphook.

"What about the spells and blocks placed over me?" I ask and he thinks for a second before getting up and telling me to follow him. He open the door and we walk down a corridor towards another room that I'm taken inside of. More goblins come in aswell.

"Now this will hurt and you will most likely pass out, but you will be fine. I need you to stand in the centre of the room," Griphook says and I nod and go stand in the middle of the room while the goblins made a circle around me.

"Reserare signatus est enim.

Animo, quam quae laedi reparare.

Remove omnia quae magica sunt unwanted corpus onto errore deceptus adores ea, etmentem meam."

They chanted and with each new sentence a pain so great built up in me. I didn't scream though, years of the abuse my 'uncle' dealt out to me taught me never to scream, cry or show any sign of weakness when in pain. The last thing I saw was a flash of light before I passed out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer** \- _I in no way own any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to their rightful owners._

 **Comments** \- _Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome and even much appreciated. Please do not flame at me or in anyway say things that could in some way harm me. I am and will try update as soon as possible._

\--

 ** _Chapter_** ** _two_**

 ** _Harry p.o.v_**

When I woke up it was to a pounding head ache and sore muscles that I didn't realize that I had until now. I sit up in the bed and look around the memories flooding back to me in a tidal wave. I look over at Griphook who was reading a book not far from where I sat. He realised I was up.

"Ah, its seems you are awake, you've been out cold for three hours," Griphook said and I nodded. I look around and notice we are still in that room he brought me to.

"Lets head back to my office Mr. Riddle," he says and I nod following after him and then closing the door to his office once I was inside. I took the seat infront of his desk while he sat behind it.

"The letter you sent talked about the Trace and the apparation licence exam?" I finally say and he nods.

"Ah yes, normally the trace wouldn't leave until you are seventeen when most go into inheritance or coming of age, due to your early inheritance I need to take the trace of manually, but no need to worry, it doesn't hurt or take that long, after that you will be able to get you apparation licence," Griphook says and I nod. He said a spell and I felt magic wash over me and then it was gone. He then pulled out a test of some sort and a quill handing then to me I finish off the test before handing it back. He checks over it before handing me a contract for me to sign, in which I do.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, you need to claim your heirships and lordships, then we need to talk of your properties and vaults," Griphook states and I just sort of stare at him not knowing what to do. I am only fourteen.

"Please state after me, I Hadrian Marvolo Riddle here by claim my lordships and all that comes with them," Griphook says.

"I Hadrian Marvolo Riddle here by claim my lordships and all that comes with them," I say and a slytherin designed ring appeared on my finger along with the Potter ring and Gaunt ring.

"Repeat after me, I Hadrian Marvolo Riddle here by claim my heirships and all that comes with them," Griphook says and I nod.

"I Hadrian Marvolo Riddle here by claim my heirships and all that comes with them," I say repeating the words that Griphook had told me too. A snake bangle with a jade stones in it appeared on my wrist, another soon appeared but this one had a ruby and gold design on it, and lastly a bangle with a sapphires appeared the stones making it look like the stone was stitched to the dimonds with the metal.

"Now that we have done that, you are lord and heir to Slytherin, Potter and Gaunt. The others belong to your older brothers," Griphook says and I nod. He handed me a list of properties that I own and also the Vaults that I personally own. The Riddle ones he explained were open to the whole family.

 **Properties**

 _Slytherin castle_

 _Slytherin manor_

 _Slytherin safe house_

 _Potter manor_

 _Potter safe house_

 _Potter castle_

 _Gaunt manor_

 _Gaunt safe house_

 **Vaults**

 _Slytherin trust fund_

 _Slytherin_

 _Slytherin savings_

 _Potter_

 _Potter trust fund_

 _Potter savings_

 _Gaunt savings_

 _Gaunt_

 _Gaunt trust fund_

"Which place is the best for me to live in?" I ask still looking over the sheet. I then looked back up at Griphook who looks to be thinking.

"Potter manor if I had to go off memory. The Potters always loved to feel completely secure in their own homes, the only way to open it after the death of the last lord is by using the ring and then the lord, you, is able to choose who is allowed in, there should still be house elves maintaining it but other then that nobody should be there," Griphook says and I nod.

"How do I get there? And where is it?" I ask.

"The ring and bangle are port keys there, just say 'I am lord Potter' and you will arrive there, I believe its surrounded by a forest," Griphook says and I look down at my ring and bangle.

"I'll be moving there then, can I make a withdrawal from one of my vaults?" I ask and he nods. We take a cart to one of my vaults and I take some of MY money and had some of it transferred into pounds. Griphook had told me of Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and the Dursleys taking large sums of money from my vaults. I wanted it all back with interest. Arthur, Bill and Charli were spared out of the Weasley's, and the twin weren't actually Weasley's so nothing would happen to them as well. After that I left Gringotts, obviously after putting myself under a glamour and shrinking Hedwig and my trunk before sending them to Potter manor. I apparated to London in need of new clothes, and a new pair of glasses. Once I had everything I moved into a empty alleyway.

"I am lord Potter," I say and the tug in gut happens again.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer** \- _I in no way own any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to their rightful owners._

 **Comments** \- _Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome and even much appreciated. Please do not flame at me or in anyway say things that could in some way harm me. I am and will try update as soon as possible._

\--

 ** _Chapter_** ** _Three_**

 ** _Harry p.o.v_**

I groan and roll around in the way to soft bed that the house elves insist I sleep in. Sure it makes me fall to sleep in record time but its to soft that I swear I'm sleeping on a cloud, its unsettling.

"Master Riddle, you need to get up, you'll be late for the train," my head elf said and in that instant I jumped out of bed and started racing around my room.

"Will you stop?! Your going to pull your stitches!" She shouts after me but I take no head and finish getting dressed and ready. And thats when my arm literally falls off. I groan and pick it up. I hadn't yet fixed the stitches in that arm due to being busy and now its fallen off. Eli, my head elf comes over with my string and I stitch my arm back on, tighter this time so its less likely to fall off again.

"I did tell you Master Riddle," Eli said.

"I told you to either call me Hadrian or Harry," I grumble slightly shrinking my trunk and Hedwigs cage while sending Hedwig off to Hogwarts.

"And I told you to calm down, now off you go before you miss the Hogwarts express," she says and I sigh not needing to put a glamour on because my clothes hide the stitches apparating to platform 9 3/4. I got on and walked along the compartments until I found an empty one. Above the door it said 'The maruders - Padfoot, Prong, Wormtail Moony' I smiled knowing who they were. I entered and sat down after closing the compartment door and shutting its curtains and changing into my uniform, just before I pull a book and my ipod out I notice a set of initials carved into the window frame 'T.M.R', 'J.C.P', 'R.J.L', 'S.O.B', and 'P.P'. I recognised them all as the initials of my dad and then my mother and his friends. I quickly carved 'H.M.R' into the window frame and smiled at my handy work. I untangled my earphone and plug them into my ipod that I had charmed to never run out of battery like I had charmed my earphones to never break, sadly there was no charm that stopped cords from tangling up. I hit play on a song and push my earphones into my ears and pull out my book. I stretch out on the seat and just read. Its not until a knock on my compartment door do I look up from my book. I look through the curtain to see the trolley lady. I open up and lean out and pay for a head of lollies to just eat for the rest of the trip. As I pull away I catch Hermione staring at me with a raised eyebrow, I send her a half smile, not knowing if I can trust her. I close my door again and as I'm about to lean back to read another knock sounds and I put the book down and let Hermione in as I know its her.

"Harry where have you been? I was so worried! Ron not so much as I found out he's a greedy bastered, I'm so sorry, he's only using you for your money and fame, here I thought he was an actually nice guy!" Hermione ranted and I stared at her in shock. She took that the wrong way.

"Oh I'm sorry you had to hear it from me," Hermione said. I shook my head.

"No I already knew about Ron, he fed me trust and hate potions while Ginny gave me love potions, I'm just surprised on how your reacting," I say and her eyes went wide.

"Harry..." she said.

"Its not your fault, its his, Ginny's, Molly's and Dumbledore's. The four of them have been illegally stealing from my vaults, obliviating me, placing compulsions on me, and have blocked many things, hell Dumblefuck even forged my birth certificate," I say and see anger flash through her eyes. I quickly put up a silencing spell on the room.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?! Wait does this mean you didn't have to grow up with your abusive Aunt and Uncle?" She says.

"They aren't my Aunt and Uncle, I'm no where near related to them," I say and she growls.

"Oh yeah, why did you sit here?" She asks grabbing a chocolate frog off the table, not that I mind.

"Well, I don't exactly know who I can trust anymore, also this was the first free compartment I found, also this is the very compartment the Maruders sat in, also the compartment Tom Riddle sat in, I'll explain that later though," I say and she gently smiles at me.

"How did you learn about Ron and that anyway?" She asks. If she was trying to spy on me, I would know, I can read peoples emotions and what their intentions are, and she is simply curious.

"Well..." I say looking away awkwardly and she raises her eyebrow again at me and I give her a sheepish smile.

"Harry... why do you have blue eyes now and whats with the new glasses?" She asks and I sigh and scratch the back of my head accidently shifting my shirt collar so you can see the stitches that run around my neck keeping my head attached to my body.

"Oh god Harry! What happened to your neck?!" She shouts in panic but I quickly try to calm her down so that I can explain it to her. When she finally does I sigh in relief while she crosses her arms over her chest waiting for an explaination.

"You see, when I turned 14 I went into a early inheritance, Gringotts sent me a letter telling me to head there to sort stuff out, it was while I was there I learned about Ron and that, I also learned of my creature inheritance that I gained from my father, who is not James Potter," I explain and she gives me a confused look I just sigh and hand her my real and fake birth certificates that I took with me. The fake being on top. She read them both before staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hard to take in I know," I say as she hands them back to me.

"So your a... voodoo doll? They are said to be extinct, the fact that Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny have done so much to you, violates the endangered creature rights in so many ways that its not funny, they can be sentenced to life in Azkaban if the public heres about this," Hermione says and I sigh, already knowing this .

"For now, I just want to lay low, no getting into any major trouble and trying my hardest to avoid those I need too," I say.

"Harry, you won't be able to survive long without being around Draco; and Ron, Ginny and Dumblefuck are stubborn, they won't leave you alone," Hermione says and I groan, knowing its the truth in the matter and that I won't be able to ever have a peaceful year a Hogwarts.

"Also what about Fred and George? Are you going to tell them?" Hermione asks and I shake my head knowing that they will find out eventually like Draco will.

"They'll find out when their seventeen much like Draco will," I grumble out and stretch out across the seat a piece of pumpkin pie gum in my mouth. Hermione sigh and goes off to grab her stuff before coming back and starting a conversation on how we can keep my secret hidden.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer** - _I in no way own any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to their rightful owners._

 **Comments** \- _Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome and even much appreciated. Please do not flame at me or in anyway say things that could in some way harm me. I am and will try update as soon as possible._

\--

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _Harry p.o.v_**

Hermione and myself sat down at the Griffindore table after we had finally made it to the castle. We both talked for a bit until the doors opened and the new batch of first years was lead into the hall. I sent them friendly smiles as they walked past and some even smiled back. Once they were sorted the hat called out again. It only does this if he needs to resort someone. And I slightly hope its me.

"Before you put me on the hat rack.

There are two whom I believe sit with the wrong house.

Both with qualities of the lions they sit with,

But its not where they would strive best.

I wish resort these two,

As its for the best that they join their proper house.

Hermione Granger one,

Harry Potter the other," the sorting hat says in rhymes and I look at Hermione while she turns to me. We both stand up and walk to the front. We both knew why the hat wanted to resort me but why it wanted to do so to Hermione is a complete mistery.

"Hermione you go first," Mcgonagle says and 'Mione nods and sits down on the stool. The hat starts muttering and then seconds later it makes a decision.

"SLYTHERIN!!" The hat shouts. Hermione's robes change into the green and silver of Slytherin and she moves over to the table, sparing me a glance knowing that I would soon follow her.

"Talk later," she mouths and I nod. I went up and sat on the stool and before the hat could even touch my head the hat jerked away like it had been electrocuted and screamed my new house.

"SLYTHERIN!!!!" It screamed even sounding like it had been electrocuted and I sent it a raised eyebrow as I got up and headed over to where Hermione sat down, my own robes turning into the green and silver that Slytherins were known for. We shared a look before turning to where Dumbleduck now stood.

"Just a few notices before we start the feast, like always the forest is out of bounds, also this year there will be no Qudditch as this year Hogwarts has been choosen to host a most prestigious event, the tri-wizard cup! We also have the minister of magic with us so behave. We will also be hosting Beaux battons academy of magic and Drumstrang, as they are the other schools participating, you will be required to share dorms with them," Dumb-as-a-door says and I grumble,already knowing that I will most likely be forced to participate.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!" He shouts and the food appears. I eat a bit but as a Voodoo doll, it isn't really required of me to eat, but I still do as to not raise any suspicious.

"Potter," Draco said looking straight at me and I turned my now blue eyes to him lazily, though my heart felt like it had just run a marathon.

"Yes Malfoy?" I drawl back lightly stabbing at my food.

"Why'd the sorting hat resort you here? Always thought you'd end up in Hufflepuff if not Griffindore," he say in his usual snarky tone while others snickered.

"Well the sorting hat had always wanted me in Slytherin but I asked for Griffindore, I no longer care what house I'm in and so I don't particularly give two shits about being apart of Slytherin," I say shrugging while Hermione snorts beside me. Draco now has a look of pure shock.

"So you were always ment to be in Slytherin?" He asks and I just shrug again. Taking a bite of the potato I had been poking at. The feast soon ended.

"Why don't you follow the wittle first years? This way you can learn how to get into the common room," Draco said snarkily and I rolled my eyes. I had the Maruders map on me so it wasn't needed. Others laughed while the prefects rolled their eyes.

"The password it Salazar," one says and most nod and head off. Myself and Hermione just walked off not caring about the group that stared at us in confusion. I knew the Draco and his group was following us.

"Harry do you even know the way?" Hermione ask and I smirk.

"Nope, but I will soon," I say pulling the map from my cloak.

"The Maruders map! You still have it?! You were meant to hand it in to Filch!" She shouts lecturing me.

"I did hand it in, to Remus, he gave it back to me at the end of the year," I say shrugging and she lets out an exasperated sigh. I pull out my wand and face her, I see Draco not to far away, in ear shot but I don't really care. I point my wand at the paper.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good," I say and put my wand away. The map appears on the paper and I grin. Hermione helps me lay it out on the ground. We saw us and Draco's group moving towards us, we also saw the Slytherin entrance. I pull out my wand again to hide the map but Draco is now standing be hind my.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask.

"Mischief Managed," I say pointing my wand at the map and it slowly disappears.

"What the hell is that?" He asks obviously confused. Hermione looks at me and I shrug at her.

"The Maruders map, its a map of the castle that shows where everyone is at that moment, we knew you were come up to us because we saw it on the map," Hermione states.

"And who owns this map and who created it?" Draco asks.

"I own it at the current moment, and the map was created by The Maruders Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony," I say folding the paper back up. I grumble and pull Hermione with me as we head to the Slytherin common room. We enter and quickly check room assignments, there was to be five to a room, so there would be dorms for either Drumstrang or Beaux batton to themselves. And with my luck, I share a room with Draco, Theodore, Blaise, and to make room in other dorms for the Drumstrang, we also have Goyle. I grumble and go up stairs towards my dorm room, knowing that Draco wouldn't be there.

 _I have been asked what other forums that I use to write my books and also the other fandoms that I write in. My answer is that I use Wattpad mostly, sorry its not Archive of our own, though I might start an account on there in the future. I have books on Wattpad that are Naruto (the most common), One Piece, Fairy Tail, Nanbaka, and Assassination Classroom. Total 18 **published** books but approximately 35 **unpublished** that dabble in even move fandoms like Percy Jackson, Rise of the Guardians, Servamp, Gravity Falls, Akame ga Kill and Magi. _


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer** \- _I in no way own any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to their rightful owners._

 **Comments** \- _Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome and even much appreciated. Please do not flame at me or in anyway say things that could in some way harm me. I am and will try update as soon as possible._

 ** _Chapter Five_**

 ** _Harry p.o.v_**

I grumbled as I sat down in the potions classroom. I had to share a room with Draco bloody Malfoy, Hermione practically dragged me to breakfast even knowing that I don't have to eat, and now I have double potions with good old Snape. My day is going wonderfully.

"As today is the first day, you are not to even think about touching your coldrens, if you do, you will have detention with myself and points taken from your house," Snape says and we all nod. The lesson was really just an introduction to this years potions curriculum. When we were finally free Hermione and myself found ourselves watching the other schools arrive.

Walking back into the castle we were stopped by Ron who stood there glaring at us. I roll my eyes as he decides to snarl at us.

"You are both traitors, how can you be with the enemy? I trusted you and you betray me, Dumbledore and the order?" Ron says and I just send him a glare that has him stumbling back by the sheer force of it.

"You think we wanted to? Well think again, it wasn't our decision to make and we have no control over this situation, so piss off if you are only wanting to insult us," I say pushing past him not even noticing the crowd that had formed as I walked away.

Lunch came quickly and McGonagall pulled Hermione and myself aside after we had eaten our fair share of lunch. She had this serious look on her face and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her.

"You needed to talk to us Professor?" Hermione asks obviously curious as to the reason behind this, I couldn't blame he either.

"Yes, I wish to award 20 points to Slytherin for how you dealt with Ronald earlier, not even pulling out your wand, you handled that situation quite well," McGonagall says.

"Thank you professor," we say before walking off. Draco stops us this time with Pansy next to him.

"Already losing us house points Potter?" Draco snarls. I raise an eye brow while Hermione sighs.

"Quite the opposite, I was just awarded 20 points," I say crossing my arms over my chest as he gives me a surprised look.

"For as many times as I do lose points I can easily gain more later, so need to worry about me losing house points," I say an irritated look on my face. I walk away from Draco Hermione started talking about some book, I was only really half listening to her as we walked.

"I have to go Harry, I have Arithmancy to get to and have my free period when you have Transfiguration, so I shall see you at dinner." Hermione says and I sigh as now is my free period. I end up in the library reading a book on endangered magical creatures. Draco soon walks up and I sigh.

"If you are here to mock me kindly leave, I am trying to read," I say and Draco stops. I spare him a glance to see his scowl.

"As much as I love to fight with you, we are no longer in different houses and I rather get along then fight," I continue not looking at him again.

"I will not get along with you especially when your drunk of all the power Dumbledore gives you in this school," Draco says and I scowl slamming my book shut and getting up leaving but he follows.

"Aww is the lights precious golden boy angwy?" Draco says sounding like a baby.

"What makes you think I side with Dumbledore? He sent me to live with abusive muggles, he illegally stole money from my vaults, and blocked my magical core, plus cursed me, why would I side with that manipulative bastard?" I say glaring at Draco. The glamour over my eyes breaking to show my vibrant blue eyes. He stared at me in shock.

"Did... he also put glamours on you?" He asks and I realise my mistake. I mutter a swear word and rushed off from Draco who was left shell shocked standing in a deserted corridor. I make it to the seventh floor males bathroom and curse myself as I see the glamour over my eyes had fallen. I would have to take all my glamours off to re do it and I don't want anyone to see that happen.

"Fuck, how did this even happen?" I grumble as I undo my glamours one-by-one, having to take my shirt off to properly get the glamours off my stitches. Just as I finish the door to the bathroom and curse myself as I see the glamour over my eyes had fallen. I would have to take all my glamours off to re do it and I don't want anyone to see that happen.

"You're... a voodoo doll...?" Draco asks and I keep my mouth tightly shut. I look away from him and pull out my sewing needle that I had magically made. I carefully pull my stitches out before making more string. I feel Draco move next to me as I try to fix one of the stitches that I can't really see. He took the string and needle out of my hand.

"Let me do it," he says and helps to stitch me up. He even helped to fix up the stitching around my neck.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask cautiously as he finishes off sewing my head back onto my body. He huffs and I grumble as he cuts the string.

"Because you obviously needed a hand with this and plus its not every day that you find a voodoo doll, let me guess you went through an early inheritance," Draco says and I nod.

"And you found out that Dumbledore was manipulating you?" He continued and I nodded again.

"Amoung other things," I say and he nods. I sigh as he finishes and I pull my shirt and robes back on. I turn to him and notice his sad expression.

"Whats wrong?" I ask and took a step towards him and he steps back. I can't really bear to see him sad, he is my dominant, even if he doesn't know it yet.

 _Someone asked, "why doesn't Harry tell Fred and George?" Well you see the twins are almost of age for their own inheritance and Harry knows that once they come into their inheritance (it should happen during this school year) they will believe that he doesn't know and wants to prank them... Basically its for the plot..._


End file.
